Twinscest
by Nyamo Masefield Minamoto
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles de ZeroIchiru.Não, não espero que muita gente leia e/ou goste e,e' mas a vontade de fazer foi maior!Quem leu, obrigado e reviews, sim? -olhos brilhando-
1. Eternal Snow

Eu tava com vontade de fazer uma fic/conjunto de drabbles sobre ZeroIchiru faz tempo! -olhinhos brilhando-

Yare yare xD aqui vocês verão alguns drabbles contando desde a infância até o cap 39 e 40.Se eu disser o que acontece lá e porque eu irei parar quando chegar aí, seria spoiler!

Enfim, eu não possuo VK nem seus personagens(e vocês nem imaginam o que faria com eles se eu os tivesse e,eb).E sim, vai ser shounen-ai/yaoi/BL, como você preferir chamar.Mas se você vir de outro ângulo, pode ser apenas amor fraternal.

E não, não espero que muita gente leia ..' mas é que a vontade é maior e,e' Espero que apreciem minha tentativa rídicula de conjunto de drabbles 8D' -se mata-

**Eternal Snow**

Os Kiriyuu moravam em um lugar que sempre nevava.Mas Zero odiava a neve.Ninguém sabia porquê.Passava dias incontáveis amaldiçoando sua existência, até Ichiru lhe perguntar:

-Zero?

-Hum...?

-Por que você odeia tanto a neve?

-Você ainda não percebeu porquê?

-...?Não.Por que, Zero?

-Porque você sempre fica doente quando neva, Ichiru.

**End.**

N/A:Drabble do tamanho de um ácaro mas tudo bem.E sim, Eternal Snow é o nome de uma música de Full Moon wo Sagashite e.e nunca vi, mas AMO a música.

Espero que tenham gostado dessa pequena amostra xD' se bem que eu não consigo fazer coisas kawaiis e,e'

Nos vemos no próximo drabble! o/

_**Nyamo Masefield Minamoto.**_


	2. Desejo

Arigato quem leu, quem não leu, quem leu mas não deixou review, quem leu e deixou(que foi só uma pessoas, mas pelo menos alguém e,e') e arigato ao Barney e ao Papai Noel \xD/ -apredrejada-

Arigato Karorina-san pelo seu precioso review -olhos brilhando- e sim, Karorina xD/ cheio do k e do r! -apanha-

Vamos ao segundo drabble! o/ Espero que gostem!

**Desejo**

Zero e Ichiru sempre gostaram que sua mãe lhes contasse histórias antes de dormir.Um dia ouviram a história de uma lâmpada de onde saía um gênio que lhe realizava 3 desejos.Logo que acabou a história, a mãe saiu do quarto, deixando os gêmeos sozinhos, na cama.

-Zero... -Ichiru chamou-o, enquanto olhava para o teto-

-Hum?

-Você gostou da história que a mamãe contou?

-Ah sim.Você não?

-Bem...sim...

-...

-Zero...se você pudesse pedir 3 desejos...quais seriam? -ele se virou, olhando para o irmão-

-Eu não preciso de 3, só de 1. -ele segurou o rosto do mais novo com as duas mãos- Desde que você esteja sempre comigo, eu não preciso de mais nada, Ichiru.

**End.**

Issaê gente xD/ Zero-chan arrasando corações!Ou pelo menos o do irmão!Prometo postar mais rápido o próximo :x -já escrevendo-

Espero que continuem acompanhando! o/ Ja nee!

_**Nyamo Masefield Minamoto.**_


	3. Vício

OMG!MAIS REVIEWS! -se mata de felicidade-

**Allan Kyran Schnee:**Sim, eu sou muito empolgada com tudo que faço, isso é bem notório 8D -apanha- Muito obrigada por ler!Espero que continue acompanhando! \/

**K. Langley:**XD obrigada pelo review! -olhos brilhando- Desde que continue lendo, eu já me dou por satisfeita xD'

**Louise Cypher:**OMG!Não gosta? i-i bem...vamos tentar pegar um pouco mais leve então, pra que você continue lendo... -fumando cachimbo- Obrigada pelo seu review!

Não muito a acrescentar.Crianças, Bozo(eu) não sumiu 8D é pura preguiça! -apanha mais- Mas vamos lá!

**Vício**

Desde que Ichiru lembrava, Zero sempre havia gostado de ler.Livros de romances, suspense, comédia etc.E, nos momentos de tédio, folheava o dicionário.Ichiru apenas observava em silêncio o que o irmão procurava.Mas uma certa palavra chamou sua atenção.Vício.

-Vício. -leu Zero, em voz alta- Vício é tudo que nos escraviza, faz-nos sentir que não vivemos sem o objeto da vontade, não nos permite passar um dia sem ao menos ver, tocar ou sentir, uma só vez, esse objeto. -ao acabar de ler a última palavra, fechou o dicionário-

-...então vícios são ruins não é, Zero? -perguntou Ichiru, com uma cara um pouco confusa e com a testa enrugada-

-Sim.Ao menos é o que o dicionário diz, e é também o que eu acho. -ele olhou de lado para o irmão, e logo soltou uma pequena risada ao ver sua expressão- Mas não se preocupe, Ichiru.Acho que você não tem nenhum vício!

-...-Ichiru ficou quieto, pensando um pouco, como se procurasse na memória, algo que havia esquecido- Tenho sim, Zero.Mas não sei se é ruim.

-Mesmo? -perguntou Zero, brincando.Achava que o irmão iria dizer que era viciado em doces ou algo do gênero.- E qual é o seu vício?

-...Zero...-Ichiru virou seu rosto e olhou de frente para o irmão, com um leve sorriso.- Eu sou viciado em você.

**End.**

Piropiropirorin Pirorirorin xD Ai como eu adoro falar isso! -apanha- Bem, esse drabble acima surgiu em um momento de tédio, pra se sincera x-x' O que bons momentos de tédio não fazem hein?Bom, aqui me despeço de vocês, caros leitores.Por favor, continuem lendo e mandando reviews!São minha fonte de vida! -mendigando- -apanha-

_**Nyamo Masefield Minamoto.**_


End file.
